Mobile consumer electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, portable media players, etc., may have many energy consuming components and subsystems, such as, for example, displays, radio transceivers, processors, and camera flash devices, etc. Each component or subsystem may have different electrical requirements, including, for instance, different operating requirements for voltage, current, and power. Meeting these varying requirements, within a desired form factor and cost, can pose considerable design challenges.